Act II: Secret Path
Act II: Secret Path is the second Act in Shadow Fight 2. It has 7 modes of play: Storyline fights, Tournament, Challenge, Ascension, Survival, Duel, and Old Wounds, the exclusive game mode in Special Edition. Act II is set in a town that is known for its fighting schools, which also includes the school of Hermit, the second demon boss. Sensei tells Shadow that he is worried about his disciple, who has left to try the new schools in this town, but he have not heard any news from him. Shadow and Sensei, accompanied by May, come to this town to find his apprentice. Modes Of Play Main Article: Modes of Play '' Hermit ''Check: Hermit for Hermit and his bodyguards further information Shadow has to defeat Hermit and his 5 bodyguards to collect the Green seal. Shadow fights them in the Hermit's School. Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage to score a victory. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. It takes place on a bridge, during night. Challenge Challenges is unlocked after completing six stages of tournament. It takes place in front of a gate. The player must go through fights with altered rules and conditions in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage to score a victory, unless otherwise enforced by the challenge rules. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. Survival Survival is a mode where the player fights many enemies at once, up to 10 enemies. The more enemies defeated, the more coins the player can get, and the higher the difficulty as well. This fight takes place in a forest. At the completion of round 10 the player is awarded the achievement "Forester"'' ''for the completion of Survival in Act II. Reward for completion of each round is: # 200 coins # 430 coins # 680 coins # 960 coins # 1,270 coins # 1,610 coins # 1,970 coins # 2,360 coins # 2,780 coins # 3,220 coins Ascension Ascension is an exclusive game mode in Act II, unlocked after completing twelve tournament stages. It takes place near a statue inside a forest. To enter Ascension, players need 3 tickets, which can be obtained from duels. There are five stages, with random rules applied in each stage. There is only one round in each stage. After winning a stage, players will be given a chance to test their luck by spinning a prize wheel, which contains the Monk Set. Collecting the Monk Set will unlock the Mythical enchantment Tempest Rage. Duel Duels are unlocked after defeat of two bodyguards of Hermit. It has a maximum of 3 rounds in every try; two of which are required to win. Rewards are 2 tickets for Ascension and small XP. It has altered rules and conditions. It is only available to fight in every 4 hours and needs internet connection, which takes place near cherry blossoms. Old Wounds (Special Edition only) Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode which tells the past of Sensei, narrated by Sensei himself. It is available only in the Special Edition, unlocked after completing three tournament stages. In order to play Old Wounds in Act II, players need to complete the Old Wounds in Act I. The story in this part tells the story when Sensei and Prince confronts Hermit, which is suspected to have a shady bussiness with Prince's soldiers. Rewards are an amount of gems. It takes place in front of a giant dragon statue. Storyline Sensei praises Shadow for his victory. Then, he tells the group about his disciple who left to try the new schools in "the next town". He says that the town (where Hermit's school is) is known for its fighting academies, and the group travels there. However, when they reach the town, Sensei finds the town in ruin and is distressed. He is shocked to find only one fighting school there. Shadow fights Dragon and wins. He reveals his malevolent intentions and his reason for training under Hermit. When Dragon is defeated, he is humbled and seems to give up on his plans. Shadow competes in the tournament, and May introduces Shadow to Challenges after he wins six tournament fights. Shadow now participates in both events regularly, to accumulate funds to purchase devastating equipment and weaponry. Shadow defeats more of Hermit's disciples, all the while learning more about Hermit, his school, his teachings and the disciples themselves. Shadow encounters Sly, a shady character who offers to sell him the secret to Hermit's power. Regardless of whether or not Shadow buys the "secret", he will find out that Hermit uses arcane battle magic that is even more powerful than that of the much greater demons. Shadow finally meets Crane, Hermit's disciple. Sensei is shattered to find out what Crane has done. When Shadow beats Crane in a fight, he comes to his senses and apologizes to Sensei. At last, Shadow meets Hermit. Hermit invites Shadow to a battle to see if he is adept enough to please him. During the fight, Hermit holds back initially. But when Shadow shows his talents, Hermit immediately steps up his game, using extremely advanced techniques. Hermit introduces his legendary magic, firing electric bolts and water blasts. He also unleashes his own self-controlled thunderstorm which makes lightning zap the ground. Shadow, however, defeats Hermit. Hermit is impressed, and negotiates with Shadow. He asks Shadow to visit the next town and battle a band of outlaws there, and eliminate their leader, who is none other than the murderer Butcher. He states that Butcher is after Hermit, to discover the secret to his combat prowess. Hermit offers Shadow battle magic if he succeeds. Characters Introduced in Act: II boss_hermit (2).png|Hermit, boss of Act II character_thief.png|Sly man_staff.png|Dragon, 1st bodyguard of Hermit man_crescent.png|Buffalo, 2nd bodyguard of Hermit man_chinese_sabre.png|Mantis, 3rd bodyguard of Hermit man_clutches.png|Tiger, 4th bodyguard of Hermit man_heronkungfu.png|Crane; 5th and final bodyguard of Hermit man_ninja_naginata.png|Hawk Character asian.png|Lotus Character ronin.png|Harbinger man_crescent_knives.png|Brawler man_staff_3.png|Serpent man_tonfa_2.png|Lucky man_keris.png|Mountain girl_swords_2.png|Hellcat man_daggers.png|Seer man_invisible.png|Invisible ninja_girl_swords.png|Ninja ninja_man_crescent_knives.png|Ninja ninja_man_keris.png|Ninja ninja_man_nunchaku.png|Ninja ninja_man_staff.png|Ninja ninja_man_tonfa.png|Ninja character_puppeteer.png|Puppeteer ascension2_ninja_girl_swords.png|Ascension Ninja ascension2_ninja_man_crescent_knives.png|Ascension Ninja ascension2_ninja_man_keris.png|Ascension Ninja ascension2_ninja_man_nunchaku.png|Ascension Ninja ascension2_ninja_man_tonfa.png|Ascension Ninja New Equipment and Items weapon_crescent_knives.png|Crescent Knives weapon_tonfa.png|Tonfas weapon_super_hammers.png|Imhotep Pounders weapon_staff.png|Staff weapon_keris.png|Krises weapon_super_axes.png|Harrier Hooks weapon_swords.png|Swords weapon_shuang_gou.png|Shuang Gou weapon_naginata.png|Naginata (Challenger Reward) weapon_steel_nunchaku.png|Steel Nunchacku weapon_super_spear.png|The Sting weapon_hw14_scythe.png|Grim Scythe weapon_hw16_scythe.png|Dissector of Hopes weapon_boss_swords.png|Hermit's Swords (Boss Weapons) Armor_barbarian-1.png|Barbarian Armor armor_bronze.png|Bronze Armor armor_chain_robe.png|Apprentice's Chainmail armor_ronin.png|Ronin Doublet armor_super_crow.png|Crow's Bane armor_sensei_kendo.png|Kendo Armor armor_blood_master.png|Scarlet Leather armor_guard.png|Guard's Harness armor_chain.png|Chainmail helm_lobster.png|Lobster Helm helm_viking.png|Longhorn helm_blood.png|Blood Casque helm_smart_gabled.png|Parade Helm helm_tail.png|Plumed Headpiece helm_kabuto.png|Kabuto helm_hardened.png|Hardened Helm helm_bronze.png|Bronze Casque helm_super_strips.png|Goldenhorn ranged_throwing_daggers.png|Throwing Daggers ranged_hw16_bat.png|Demon's Wing ranged_shurikens.png|Shurikens ranged_super_chakram_blades.png|Harvester of Souls ranged_kunai.png|Kunai Forge green.png|Shadow orb Forge red.png|Shadow orb Forge purple.png|Shadow orb Tickets.png|Ascension ticket HELM_C2_Z2_MONK.png|Monk's Helm RANGED_C2_Z2_MONK_SHURIKEN.png|Monk's Shurikens ARMOR_C2_Z2_MONK.png|Monk's Robe WEAPON_C2_Z2_MONK_KATAR.png|Monk's Katars MAGIC_C2_Z2_MONK_ROOT_STUN.png|Monk's Amulet Drop_green_seal.png|Green Seal Soundtracks used in this Act #'Old Sensei': Used during the fights with Hermit and his bodyguards, and Old Wounds. #'Vengeance': Used during Tournament fights. #'Forest of Death': Used during Survival fights. #'Blade Dance': Used during Challenge and Duel fights, and fight with Hawk. #'Halls of the Dead Heroes': Used during the Ascension. Category:Acts Category:Shadow Fight 2